Papyrus
Papyrus is a character from the popular indie video role-playing game, Undertale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dan Hibiki vs. Papyrus (By GA) * Papyrus vs Gaston *Caboose vs Papyrus *Sans vs Papyrus * Papyrus vs Goofy * Hercule Satan vs Papyrus * Jaune Arc VS Papyrus (By Timpack) * Papyrus vs. Kazuma Kuwabara (By ParaGoomba348) * Mabel Pines vs Papyrus * Luigi vs Papyrus (By Cropfist) * Mr. L VS Papyrus (By Digilord 64) * Ninjask vs Papyrus (By The Smashor) * Papyrus VS Sir Daniel Fortesque (By LakituaBro) * Papyrus VS Skeletor (By Arigarmy) * Papyrus vs SkullMan.EXE (By Flip D. Switch) * Papyrus vs. Waluigi (By GA) * Yamcha vs. Papyrus (By ArachnoGia) * Michelangelo Vs. Papyrus With Sans * Sans and Papyrus vs the Crystal Gems * Sans and Papyrus vs Dante and Vergil * Lucas & Claus vs Sans & Papyrus * Sans and Papyrus VS Mario and Luigi (By LawRenZzyWenZzy) * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus (By Cropfist) *Sonic and Tails VS Sans VS Papyrus * Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi (By Afro Approved) * Sans and Papyrus vs The Warriors for Hire With Undertale-verse * Composite FNAF-verse vs Undertale-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse (Abandoned) * Undertale-verse vs Steven Universe-verse (Abandoned) Completed Death Battles * Papyrus vs Cirno (By Zinniax-13) * Peridot vs. Papyrus (By Ceoxal) * Papyrus vs Sayaka Miki (By Riolu Craft) * Shovel Knight vs Papyrus (By Mister Twister 22) * Chili vs Papyrus With Sans * Sans. and Papyrus VS. Psycho Mantis * Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi (By Afro Approved) Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Pinkie Pie (MLP) * Spinal (Killer Instinct) * Meowth (Pokémon) History Abilities * Name: Papyrus * Age: Said to be a bit younger than his brother, Sans * Occupation: Royal Guard wannabe Physical Abilities * Papyrus is fairly powerful physically. While most Undertale characters exceed him in terms of physical strength, he can still put up a fair fight. * Likely MHS+ in speeds (Kept up with Frisk, who dodged Cloud to Ground Lightning) Powers and Abilities * Is able to manipulate souls. The one he has (same one as Papyrus) can shift the opponent's SOUL to Blue, forcing it down to the ground. ** His attacks target the SOUL directly. However, because SOULs are the culmination of one's being, he damages you even on the physical level, not just the spiritual. * Bone Manipulation ** Bones. Can be telekinetically generated and manipulated through space. ** Blue bones. Can be bigger and faster than normal bones, but can be avoided if you stay still. ** Can spell things out with bones ** Can move up and down while submerged into the floor * Gravity Manipulation * Can apparently generate skateboards * Can call upon a dog to help him ? No ? I dunno... ? * Superhuman Physique * Danmaku Feats * Undyne remarks that Papyrus is really powerful, though his kindness makes him hold back. * Capable of exiting and entering his environment in unorthodox fashions * Displays some proficiency in trap making * Papyrus' most powerful shown attack so far (The "Absolutely Normal Attack", which is likely to be a city level strike). He likely had a more powerful "special attack", but it was foiled by The Annoying Dog, Undertale's author insert. Faults * Unpredictable idiot. * Terrible cook. * Too kind. * Forgot he did not have ears. * Failed to capture Frisk. * Effortlessly butchered by Chara. * His 'ultimate attack' bone was stolen by a dog. Respect Threads * Respect the Boss Monsters Trivia Angry pap.png|SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS! Papyrus-(undertale)-Undertale-персонажи-Undertale-фэндомы-2670486.gif|Because when you have room for a dancing Papyrus... why not? Parabara.gif Realfinalboss.jpg|The Real Final Boss :p Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Skeleton Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Undead Characters Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Idiot Characters Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Sidekicks